Types of ammunition
The game features several types of ammunition, each with different statistics including surface penetration and damage drop-off. Each weapon is only chambered for a single cartridge. All ammunition as of the date of the last edit is listed below 5.45 x 39mm Cartridge used by Kalashnikov rifles from the early 1970s to present day, first produced for the AK-74 assault rifle. Most Russian made rifles in-game use this cartridge. Free Play weight: 0.1 Used by: AKMS, AK74, AN94, AKS74u, AK15, AK74m, AK12, AKM74/2, AEK-971, AK105 5.56 x 45mm Intermediate NATO cartridge used by many rifles produced outside of Russia and the former USSR. Used by a wide range of assault rifles and snipers in-game, with identical statistics to the 5.45 cartridge. Free Play weight: 0.1 Used by: L85A2, M4A1, G36, SIG-552, FAMAS, SCAR-H, AUG, FN F2000, STG, M4A1 Desert, HK416, ACR, M16A2, MDR, Galil, AR-15, QBZ-95, LR-300, P90, SGI-5K, FT-200m, Tar21, AUG A3, PDR-C, SL8, M14,FN Minimi, VHS-2 .22LR The most common type of ammunition in world in terms of units sold, used by many rifles, handguns and submachine guns. Low cost & low recoil makes it a popular choice for target shooting and hunting small animals. In-game, it was formerly used by all revolvers, ironically. Free Play weight: 0.1 Used by: Currently used by no weapons. 9 x 39mm Subsonic cartridge based on the 7.62x39 mm round, designed to carry out special operations. In-game, it has identical stats to the 5.56 and 5.45 cartridges. Used by snipers, submachine guns and assault rifles, most of which can either be suppressed or are integrally suppressed. Free Play weight: 0.1 Used by: AS Val, OTs-14, Bizon PP19, VSS, VSSM, VSK-94, SVU, Vikhr, AK-9, 9A-91 9x18mm Weakest cartridge in the game used by majority of pistols and SMGs. Does only half the damage to shields and has no penetrative force whatsoever, also the high damage dropoff at range hinders this ammo type to be only used close range. Free Play weight: 0.1 Used by: PPSH, Veresk, Bizon PP-19, Kiparis, Makarov, PB, Škorpion vz.61, APS, Fort 12 .45 ACP Similiar to 9x18 characteristics wise but capable of penetrating to one block of dirt. Can be obtained with abilities "Ammo Box" and "Additional Ammo". Free Play weight: 0.1 Used by: Kriss, Thompson, Deagle, Colt 1911, TT, FNX-45 Tactical, Baltiets, USP, USP Match 12x76 Standart shotgun cartridge capable of penetrating up to 4 blocks of earth. Can be obtained with abilities "Ammo Box" and "Additional Ammo" or "Shotgun Ammo". Free Play weight: 0.3 Used by: Spas-12, M1014, M1897, AA12, Six12, Saiga, Underbarrel Shotgun Attachment (Scar-H) 12x76 Slug Cartridge used by smoothbore firearms. Small penetrative power. Can be obtained with abilities "Ammo Box" and "Additional Ammo" or "Shotgun Ammo". Free Play weight: 0.3 Used by: Toz-34, Stoeger DD 7.62 x 51mm The cartridge used in sniper rifles, this cartridge has the least reduction in damage and trajectory at a distance, capable of punching up to 6 blocks of ground or 2 blocks of bricks. Can be obtained with abilities "Ammo Box" and "Additional Ammo". Free Play weight: 0.1 Used by: FN FAL, HK417, SVD, AWP, HK G3, M1 Garand, Mosin-Nagant, Scout, Zastava M76, M110, DVL-10, SKS 7.62 x 39mm Popularised by the AK-47 assault rifle, this intermediate cartridge was first developed in 1944 and is also used by many light machine guns. In-game, it is somewhat more powerful than other intermediate cartridges. Used by machine guns and sniper rifles in-game. Cannot receive ammunition through the ammo box ability. Free Play weight: 0.1 Used by: PKM, MG42, RPD, SKS, M1 Carbine 40mm Ammunition used by grenade launchers, grenades explode on impact dealing up to 500 depending on the distance. Grenades can destroy core blocks on some maps. Can be obtained with abilities "Grenade launcher ammo" and "Additional grenade launcher ammo". Free Play weight: 0.23 Used by: Underbarrel grenade launcher attachment, RG-6, GM-94 PG-7V Rockets used exclusively by RPG-7, the rockets have flat trajectory and explode on impact dealing 500 damage depending on the distance. Rockets can destroy core blocks on some maps. 2 rockets can be obtained by ability "Ammo box" and 1 additional rocket can by obtained by "Additional ammo" ability. Free Play weight: 0.50 Used by: RPG-7 .357 Magnum Revolver cartridge characterized by high damage and penetration but also high recoil. Can pierce up to 5 blocks of dirt. Free Play weight: 0.1 Used by: Colt Python, Rhino, S&W M36, Peacemaker 9x19mm Same characteristics as 9x18.except the fact that it is capable of penetrating 1 block of dirt. Free Play weight: 0.1 Used by: MP5SD6, MP5, UMP, MAC 10, Vityaz, MP9, MP40, Glock 18, Luger, Sig Sauer, Tec 9, Beretta M9, Mauser C96 Arrow High damage dropoff at distance Used by: Hunter Bow 12.7x55mm Strongest ammunition in the damage, smallest damage dropoff and high penetrative force. Can be obtained with abilities "Ammo Box" and "Additional Ammo". Used by: RSh-12, VKS Vykhlop, Hecate II Category:Game mechanics Category:Weapons